fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Green With Evil: A Different Shade of Green Part 3
The Prison Dimension Jason stared up at Goldar who menacingly held his sword over his head, ready to bring it down at a moment's notice and end Jason's life. Jason feebly raised his arm to defend himself known full well that with Goldar's strength the sword would just cut his arm off before continuing on its way. "I've enjoyed this so much I'm almost sorry to see it end," Goldar taunted Jason. "But when my Empress commands, I obey!" He brought his sword slamming down but Jason was able to roll out of the way in the nick of time, he then got to his feet and dove headlong into the mist that filled the room hoping that it would hide him from Goldar. The big gold ape looked around the room but could not see Jason anywhere. He brought his sword down with a clank against the floor and then continued this process slowly searching the room. "There is no escape Jason," Goldar said as he slammed his sword down once more. From his spot in the mist Jason could barely make Goldar out as the fearsome monster passed nearby. Rita's Palace "Ha, ha, ha, now that Goldar has Jason right where I want him it's time to call forth my old friend Scorpina," Rita declared. "She'll make mince meat out of those power geeks, starting today." Rita went to the edge of her observatory and looked down at Earth. "From deep within an evil place, bring forth a villainess to face, the Power Rangers!" Rita chanted a spell to free Scorpina from her prison. "With her sting, Scorpina to the world will bring her evil ways." Down on Earth a large boulder rolled out of a cave high up on a hill. The boulder had scorpions crawling all over it and it appeared to be breathing as if something were inside of it. The boulder rolled away from the cave for a while longer and then stopped. It then transformed into a woman wearing golden armour wielding a boomerang shaped sword. However in her time locked up in the Space Dumpster Rita had forgotten why she had locked Scorpina away in the first place. Scorpina had attempted to use Goldar to try and overthrow Rita in her own bid to rule the world. But Scorpina was no fool, she knew that if she had been locked away once she could easily be locked away again. She would bide her time and serve Rita before attempting to overthrow Rita once again. However Rita was more focused on ridding the world of the Power Rangers once and for all, "Come Scorpina, come Green Ranger! Make my Evil unstoppable!" She yelled. Power Ranger's Command Centre "Come on Alpha you almost had a lock on Zordon," Zach said impatiently. "Aiyiyiyiyi," Alpha moaned. "I'm hurrying Rangers." "The sub-generator is losing power." Billy reported. "Zordon's signal is fading," Alpha announced. "Hurry Alpha," Trini said. "Switching to alternate energy source," Alpha stated. "We're still not getting enough power," Billy said frustrated. "Zordon's signal is too weak. We've lost him" The fuzzy image of Zordon slowly faded away completely. "Poor Zordon," Alpha Five said. "He's gone again." "In that brief second that he was back he was trying to tell us something about the Green Ranger," Zach mentioned. "Which means she's probably involved in all of this," Trini agreed. "The computer is still trying to locate Jason," Alpha Five reported. "Unfortunately it's come up with nothing." "I have a really bad feeling about this you guys," Tommy said. "Something isn't right. We're gonna have to split up and go try to find Jason," Zach stated. The Prison Dimension "You're beginning to make me angry human!" Goldar yelled angrily as he continued to search for Jason. Jason felt the fear inside him slowly growing as Goldar continued to get closer and closer to where he was hiding. Goldar was practically standing right on top of him, but the big ape probably couldn't see him through the thick mist. Jason held his breath fearing that any noise would give him away. Goldar brought his sword slamming down and Jason moved his head out of the way as quickly and quietly as was possible, the clang reverberated through out the dimension. Goldar then continued on leaving Jason lying there quietly catching his breath. "You're only prolonging the inevitable Jason," Goldar shouted. "Show yourself! Give up! I'll be merciful!" Jason then stood up out of the mist and gave an angry yell. Goldar spun around to face him in surprise, wondering how he had missed him with his sword. Jason launched himself at Goldar and drove his foot into the big monster's chest sending him tumbling backwards onto his behind. Goldar quickly got back up to his feet. "So Goldar, how does it feel to be outsmarted by a human being?" Jason asked. "Ha, no human has ever defeated Goldar!" Goldar replied. "Well I'm gonna change that!" Jason declared emphatically. He then lunged at Goldar with a jumping roundhouse kick, but Goldar was able to step away and then deliver his own kick knocking Jason to the ground. The Youth Centre "Sorry Tommy," Ernie said. "I haven't seen Jason around for a while. Do you think he's in trouble or something?" "I don't know Ernie," Tommy replied as he backed away. "Anyway if you see Jason will you tell him that we're looking for him?" "Sure thing Tommy," Ernie answered. "Thanks," Tommy said as he accidently bumped into someone. He turned around to see that it was the new girl Kimberly. "Kimberly, Kimberly wait," Tommy called. "Have you seen Jason around?" "As a matter of fact I waited for him after school," Kimberly replied. "He never showed." "Weird, that's not like him," Tommy said. "And let me guess, you're worried right?" Kimberly asked sarcastically. "That is what you do best, isn't it Tommy?" Just then Zach showed up. "Hey Kimberly what's up?" Zach inquired cheerfully. Kimberly just stared at him as she walked away. "What's with her?" Zach asked Tommy. "I wish I knew," Tommy replied. "Did you find out anything?" "I checked all over the place, no one's seen Jason." Zach answered. "Same here," Tommy agreed. "It's funny, Kimberly said that she was supposed to meet Jason after school but he never showed." "That's bogus, I know Jason was there," Zach argued. "Then you talk to Kimberly okay? She probably thinks I'm just making this all up so that I have something to say to her," Tommy suggested. "Come on, we'll catch her outside." Zach said. Up on the moon however Baboo was watching what was going on. "I think that the Yellow Ranger suspects something," Baboo said. "Well then why don't I take a look and see what's going on down there," Rita said pushing Baboo away from her telescope. She peered through and adjusted the focus. "I bet that pesky little ranger is up to no good," Rita mumbled as the telescope focused on its target. "Somewhere in the park. Ah yes, Tommy and Zach. Trying to mess with my Green Ranger huh? Well we'll see about that!" Tommy and Zach were running through the park when they spotted Kimberly up ahead of them. "There she is," Tommy said pointing to her as he caught his breath. "Yo Kimberly!" Zach called out, but she either didn't hear or care to acknowledge them. "Yo Kimberly!" Just then the Putty Patrol showed up cutting Tommy and Zach off from Kimberly. "Ah man, talk about bad timing," Zach complained as he dropped into a fighting stance. A putty came hurtling through the air towards Tommy landing on a nearby picnic table. It tried to punch him but Tommy grabbed its arm and yanked it off the picnic table and sent it crashing to the ground. Two putties went and Zach and one landed a blow to his midsection but Zach remained standing. Tommy flipped up onto the picnic table to avoid a putty trying to grab him and then kicked another in the face as it tried to grab his leg. He then wrapped his legs around the head of the one that had tried to tackle him and forced it to the ground. Zach knocked two putties away from him with vicious side kicks to the chest. Up the path Kimberly watched the two unmorphed Rangers fight with the putties. She knew that the putties were no match for them but she wished to study their fighting styles hoping to learn something to use against them later. Zach did a twisting flip from one picnic table to another and then kicked over two putties that tried to come at him from opposite sides. Tommy kicked away another putty that came at him. Zach then sat down on the edge of his table and grabbed the arm of a putty that tried to punch him. He then kicked it hard in the back sending it crashing to the ground. He then did a hand stand over a putty that tried to tackle his legs and then knocked it to the ground with two lightning fast side kicks. Tommy flipped off of his own table and then kicked a putty in the face as it tried to come at him from behind. He then grabbed the arm of a putty trying to punch him and used its own momentum to flip it over hard on its back. Defeated, the putties then vanished and Tommy and Zach regrouped. "You okay?" Zach asked. "Yeah," Tommy replied as looked to where they had last seen Kimberly. "Kimberly's gone." "Something is definitely up," Zach stated. "It's weird, the putties didn't even attack her," Kimberly mentioned. "Yeah," Zach agreed. "Come on lets get to the command centre." From her hiding spot Kimberly watched the two Rangers leave. "Green Ranger," came Rita's voice. "It's time." The Prison Dimension. Goldar circled Jason who was backed up near the wall. "You're not begging me for mercy human, because you know I'd never grant it," Goldar taunted him. Goldar was just about to stab his sword into Jason when the Green Ranger appeared behind him. "Goldar stop," she ordered. "I thought Rita wanted me to destroy him," Goldar said. "She wants that pleasure to be mine," the Green Ranger told the big gold ape. "And has ordered me personally to see to his end." Goldar nodded in agreement and then vanished in burst of flames. "So we meet again," the Green Ranger said to Jason. "I've been looking forward to this." "You wear a Green Ranger costume but yet your loyalty is with Rita," Jason observed as they slowly circled each other. "I am her Green Ranger, and she is my Empress," the Green Ranger replied as if that should explain everything to Jason. "She's Evil!" Jason shouted accusingly as he pointed a finger at the Green Ranger. "Yeah," the Green Ranger agreed dropping into a fighting stance. "And so am I." She then lunged at Jason with a side kick which Jason block. She tried a round house but he blocked it and then ducked and rolled under her subsequent follow up backhand attack. He then stepped back to avoid a rising axe kick and blocked a punch but was finally knocked down by a hard kick to his chest. "Soon you and your friends will be a memory," the Green Ranger taunted Jason. The Power Ranger's Command Centre "We couldn't find Jason," Tommy told Trini. "We had to leave with out him," Zach added. "We haven't been able to locate him here either," Trini admitted. "I just hope he's okay," Tommy said worriedly. "How long until the computer is ready to locate Zordon?" Zach asked Alpha Five who was busy at work. "Fifteen point two minutes," the robot replied. "I did it," Billy announced. "I fixed our wrist communicators. Now we can get a fix on Jason and teleport him back here." The Prison Dimension Jason kicked the Green Ranger away from while he was on the ground and quickly got to his feet. She then went for a roundhouse kick to the head but Jason ducked underneath it. Jason responded with his own roundhouse kick but she also ducked underneath it. Jason caught her with a hit to the chest but it did little other than make her laugh. "You are a skilled warrior," the Green Ranger admitted. "Let's end this," Jason suggested. "I don't want to fight you." "Because you know I'll win," the Green Ranger stated. "No," Jason retorted. "Because if you're truly a Ranger then you would be on Zordon's side and not Rita's." The Green Ranger laughed, "Zordon is a memory. Rita will soon rule the world." She then kicked at Jason who blocked and then ducked underneath yet another roundhouse kick. Jason responded with his own kicks which the Green Ranger dodged. She then knocked him back with a jumping kick to Jason's midsection. Jason fell to the ground and felt his morpher glad he knew where it was now. He desperately reached out to grab it. "Oh no you don't," the Green Ranger said. She ran forward and stepped down hard on Jason's arm pinning it to the ground. Jason struggled to free his arm but it was no use. Rita's Palace Scorpina had finally arrived at Rita's palace. "Oh when I think about the terrible things that Scorpina used to do," Baboo moaned as he covered his head. "Oh yeah they were the worst," Squatt agreed. "Ah you remember," Rita said. "That's why it was the perfect time to bring her back." "And now that we are together once again we can finish the Power Rangers," Goldar declared. "Please do me a favour and keep her stinger away from me," Baboo requested. "That time she got him on the head he whined for a week," Squatt recollected. Scorpina nodded with sadistic satisfaction recalling that event. Power Ranger's Command Centre "We have Partial Power in the main computer," Billy reported. "And it's locked on to Jason's wrist communicator," Alpha Five added. "Can you teleport him here?" Trini asked. "Yeah," Billy replied. "But it's just gonna take a minute I'll have to input the co-ordinates manually." "Is there anything we can do?" Zach asked. "Just cross your fingers," Billy answered. The Prison Dimension The Green Ranger laughed triumphantly as she stood over the pinned Jason. "It is over," she stated. "I am the victor." Her sword then appeared in her hands. "What do you think of my sword?" she asked as she whipped it several times close to Jason's face to intimidate him. "You're about to pay the price of defeat." Power Ranger's Command Centre "How much longer?" Trini asked impatiently. "I've almost got it," Billy replied. "The suspense is breaking my circuit boards," Alpha Five stated. "Billy hurry," Tommy urged him. The Prison Dimension "For what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight," the Green Ranger said to Jason as she raised her sword over her head. "But now the battle is finished." Power Ranger's Command Centre "I've locked on, he's teleporting now!" Billy said triumphantly. The Prison Dimension The Green Ranger brought her sword down just as Jason teleported away and it clanged roughly against the floor. "Huh, what?" she asked spinning around to see where Jason had gone but could not find him. "No!" Power Ranger's Command Centre Jason appeared in a flash of red light lying down on the floor. The other Rangers ran over to check up on him. "Jason you're back!" Trini exclaimed happily. "You guys that was way too close," Jason said. "The Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me." "Green Ranger?" Billy asked confused. "I've got a lot to fill you guys in on," Jason replied. "You're not gonna believe what happened." The Prison Dimension The Green Ranger stood dejected looking at the floor. "You had him at your mercy and you let him escape!" Goldar's voice reverberated through out the dimension. "But he teleported out Goldar," Kimberly said angrily. "You had more than enough time to dispose of him Green Ranger. Rita trusted you but as it turned out she should have left me to do the job," Goldar reprimanded her. "Give me another chance and trust me, I will destroy them," Kimberly stated. "You may yet get another chance to prove yourself," Goldar said. "But for now you will remain where you are." Power Ranger's Command Centre Jason had sat down and was beginning to tell the other Rangers about what had happened to him. "It all started at school," Jason began. "I finished talking with Kimberly, and then the next thing I know…" "Wait a minute," Tommy interrupted. "You said you were at school?" "Kimberly said you didn't show up," Zach said. "That's weird," Jason commented. "Anyway, the next thing I know I'm fighting with Goldar, and he has my power morpher. And then the Green Ranger shows up and then we went at it." "Did you find out anything more about her?" Billy asked. "I can tell you one thing," Jason replied. "Whoever she is she's one mean fighter." "Man," Zach commented, "can you believe that our enemy this time is another Ranger?" Just then the computer's alarm went off. All the Rangers spun around to find out what was happening. "What's happening?" Trini asked. "Watch the viewing globe!" Alpha told them. The Power Rangers went over to the viewing globe. On it was a woman that they had never seen before wearing gold armour and wielding a strange looking boomerang type weapon. "Who is that?" Trini inquired. "It's the evil stinging Scorpina," Alpha replied. "I haven't seen her in over ten thousand years." "She's launched an attack on the warehouse district of Angel Grove," Zach noted. "We've got to stop her," Tommy said. "Good luck Rangers. Beware of Scoprina's sting," Alpha Five warned them. They then morphed and teleported to face Scorpina. Scorpina immediately attacked them by firing bolts of energy from her fingers but they missed and the Rangers stepped forward to face her. "Go putty patrol," Scorpina ordered. "Attack the Power Rangers." The putty patrol went forward to attack the Rangers. Trini easily knocked a putty away with a vicious chop across the neck. Tommy back flipped to avoid an attack and then knocked two putties into each other. Zach ducked underneath a kick and then kicked a putty a way from him. Jason was easily knocking putties away left and right with punches and kicks. Rita's Palace "The battle is grand!" Rita exclaimed. "But although she is a great warrior, Scorpina is greatly out numbered," Goldar stated. "She must be called back before it's too late." Goldar then stepped up to the telescope to watch himself. Angel Grove Warehouse District With all the putties defeated, Scorpina went in to take on the Rangers herself. She locked up with the Red Ranger who was surprised by her strength, especially when she pulled her arm away to slash him across the chest sending him tumbling backwards. Rita's Palace "I know she's cute," Rita mumbled. "What do you think Squatt am I prettier?" "Oh yes my evilness." Squatt replied. "You're by far the most beautiful," Baboo agreed. "Yes I am aren't I," Rita said. Just then Goldar entered dragging an irate Scorpina behind him "Come on Scorpina," Goldar growled. "Don't you Scorpina me," Scorpina argued. "I was at least down there battling with them." "Oh perhaps you should send Green Ranger my Queen," Baboo suggested. Goldar and Scorpina continued to argue. "Children shush now," Rita ordered. "Green Ranger did quite well against the Power Rangers, she nearly had them until she let Jason escape from the Prison Dimension. So do you two think I should send the Green Ranger?" "I think I don't know what I think your evilness," Squatt replied. "No send me," Scorpina pouted. "I want to go." "Or I can go with Baboo," Squatt suggested. "Oh shut up," Scorpina shouted at him. "Let's not forget who's the most powerful warrior," Goldar boasted. "You're the most powerful warrior," Baboo said. "Yeah you're right. Now that I think about you are the most powerful," Squatt agreed. "Then I should go not Green Ranger," Goldar argued. "Oh no the Green Ranger should go," Baboo said changing his mind. "Oh would you put a cork in it," Rita shouted. "I make the decisions around here and so I've decided that Goldar should do it." "Thank you my Queen," Goldar said as he bowed. "I promise I shall not fail you." "And I'll be busy working on a spell to cause an eclipse and cut off Megazord's solar power when the final battle begins." Rita said. "Oh sometimes I'm so diabolically brilliant I can stand myself." "To your victory and the end of the Power Rangers!" Goldar cheered. The Prison Dimension Inside the Prison Dimension the Green Ranger continued to practice her fighting skills going through a complicated series of kicks and punches. "I've worked hard my Queen," she said looking up at the ceiling. "I am ready for another chance." "Patience Green Ranger," Rita's voice echoed through the dimension. "Your time will come." Kimberly went through another series of kicks. "I'll be waiting to crush the Power Rangers," Kimberly declared with a clenched fist. Power Ranger's Command Centre "Rita is bound to strike again," Jason said. "And soon." "But with Scorpina and the Green Ranger out there we have to keep our guards up," Tommy mentioned. "I don't get it," Zach said. "Every time Rita attacks, she pulls back." "It's almost as if she's holding back, getting ready for a bigger battle," Trini suggested. "At least the wrist communicators are functional and the main computer is back online," Billy said. "Is it powered up enough to start looking for Zordon again?" Jason asked hopefully. "Yes Jason," Alpha Five replied. "I'm scanning the sector that Zordon's signal was in, and I think I've found something." "Rangers can you here me?" Zordon asked as his image appeared in his tube, but it was very unclear. "Zordon we can barely make you out," Zach replied. "Hang on," Tommy said. "Alpha do something!" Jason ordered desperately. "Aiyiyiyiyi, I've got him but I don't know how to keep him," Alpha moaned. "Lock onto his molecular pattern and try to increase the power," Billy suggested. Alpha followed Billy suggestion and suddenly the lights in the command centre began to dim. "It's not holding," Alpha reported. "Something's drawing power from the command centre," Billy added. Zordon's image then disappeared once again. "We lost him again," Jason groaned. Rita's Moon Palace "Magic wand, make my Goldar grow!" Rita yelled as she hurled her staff like a javelin down to Earth. Down on Earth Goldar grew to Giant Size and immediately began terrorizing Angel Grove. Power Ranger's Command Centre "Rangers look at the viewing globe!" Alpha Five exclaimed. "There is a major disturbance in downtown Angel Grove." The Rangers all turned around to look at the viewing globe. It showed them images of Goldar destroying building in downtown Angel Grove. "It's Goldar," Tommy moaned. "Man Goldar's gone off the deep-end," Zach commented. "We've gotta stop him," Trini stated. "It could be a trap," Billy suggested. "I don't think we have a choice," Jason said. Category:Fan Fiction